


Glance at the Pouring Rain

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yes it rains on Tatooine don't question me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: When he was younger, he was given a suit of armour, a blaster and an order to follow all commands. As he grew, he earned a name, a title and a personality.It’s not hard to appreciate the simple things in life.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Glance at the Pouring Rain

It’s never been hard to appreciate the simple things in life. 

He’s never had much to call his own. When he was younger, he was given a suit of armour, a blaster and an order to follow all commands. As he grew, he earned a name, a title and a personality. There were hundreds of others that shared his talents, genetic makeup and purpose, but in the end there was only one Cody. In place of material things, he had a sense of self. No one could take that away from him… 

… well, he thought. Everything changed after Clone Protocol 66 was issued. One moment, he was _Cody,_ the right hand man of General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion. The next, he had _nothing._ His mind went blank. He could not think for himself. _Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow_ **_orders. Good soldiers foLLOW_ ** _-_

Cody shook his head. There was no use in thinking about the past. By some miracle, he was saved. He’d long accepted the fact that most of his brothers were not.

He looked out the small window and watched as rain hit the coarse sand. Rain on Tatooine was almost as rare as a good night’s sleep. He used to hate the rain on Coruscant. Now, he can’t help but appreciate it. Rain, unlike so much left in the galaxy, is free. It goes where it may please. It brings life and helps things grow. Rain is one of the few remaining _creators,_ not destroyers. 

Cody tried not to think about how he and his brothers became destroyers. If not for them, the galaxy may have had a chance. 

A drink was put in front of him, ceasing his thoughts once again. Cody smiled slightly as his companion sat next to him. “I guess we won’t have to water the crops,” he said softly. 

“No, it appears not,” Obi- _Ben_ agreed. “We may be stuck inside today.” 

Cody took a sip of his drink. Ben makes really good tea. He’d tried to teach Cody how once, but it was never as good as the original. Cody tried to tell him as much, but he just shook his head and said Cody was being cute. In response, Cody shrugged. If that’s what Obi-W… what _Ben_ wanted to think, so be it. Cody knew he was right. 

Silence wasn’t uncommon between them; they’ve been together long enough to not force conversation. The muted sound of raindrops filled their small home. The smell of tea outweighed the smell of wet sand. Cody looked at his former general, his companion, his _riduur ,_ and studied him. 

They’d both grown over the years. Cody hasn’t seen his reflection in months, but he knew his hair was graying. He probably had wrinkles. He wasn’t the young man he’d been years ago. Ob- **_Ben_ ** ’s hair was lightening every day. His beard was littered with white streaks. His eyes are still as blue as ever ~~, if not a little clouded by a thousand emotions~~ . His smile is still marvelous. Age has made _Ben_ more beautiful, Cody thinks. 

He loves his riduur more than life itself. Nothing will _ever_ change that, not ever again. 

Cody picked Obi-Wan’s hand up off the table and took it gently. He placed a kiss on its back and held it to his cheek. The other man met his gaze and returned a soft smile. 

“What are you thinking about, cyar'ika?” Cody asked. 

His riduur bit his cheek slightly and looked down. “It’s almost their birthday.” 

Cody briefly looked at their bed, thinking of the old chest that sat underneath it. Inside laid relics of an old life. A time long forgotten, when they each fought for something bigger than themselves. “You think he’s ready?” 

“It is the way of the Force. He may not be ready, but the galaxy will be soon enough.” 

Of course the Force would put the weight of the galaxy on a child's shoulders. History seems to repeat itself quite often.

Cody moved closer to his Jedi and held him close. “He will be ready. You’re a damn good teacher, O… Ben.” 

He took a moment to appreciate the simplicity of holding his cyare close. He never had much to his name, but he’d be damned if they tried to take _this_ away again. It’s never been hard to appreciate the simple things in life, but it’s easier now more than ever. Cody has love, hope and a blaster tucked underneath the floorboard. He doesn’t need anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Roll With the Wind_ by Alexander Rybak.  
> I forgot I hadn't posted this. Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
